


The Kindness of Heaven

by gwaevalarin



Series: Angel Family Reunion [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaevalarin/pseuds/gwaevalarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel faces two of his brothers for the first time after his return from Purgatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindness of Heaven

With a nervous flutter of wings, Castiel landed in the little wooden cabin, and found his brother waiting for him.

"Inias. I heard your call," he said, trying not to let his brother see how much it took out of him to face one of his own kind, even Inias.

"It is true then," Inias eyes shone with relief and wonder. "You truly are back."

Inias took a step towards Castiel. He was now close enough so Castiel could see unshed tears. 

"We never gave up on you, even when you seemed lost." Inias said almost shyly. "We were making plans to travel to Purgatory and find you, but I admit I am glad this was not necessary."

"We?" Castiel asked, and and as if as an answer a second angel appeared in the room. His vessel was young, almost still a boy, but the grace occupying it was anything but. Castiel had to fight the urge to flee, and he hated himself for it. 

Inias had always been known as the kindest angel of their garrison, maybe in all of Heaven. He had never been close to Castiel in the way Uriel or Anna or Balthazar had been, but if there was one of his brothers that Castiel could imagine still not condemning him entirely, despite everything, it could only be Inias. He didn't understand how or why, but he knew that this was who Inias had always been, forgiving even to the most undeserving, even to him. 

Samandriel was an entirely different story. They had always respected each other, but not a member of the same garrison, he and Samandriel had never been particularly close. During the civil war, Castiel remembered, Samandriel had chosen to stay in the background. He had never shown any intention of siding with Raphael, but he hadn't exactly joined Castiel's cause either. Castiel knew that Samandriel had lost many of his closest brothers and friends to the devastation he, Castiel, had caused. He could expect nothing but hate from his brother, and he deserved nothing else.

Castiel felt his vessel's muscles tense in fear, not of his brother's wrath, but of finally having to face his own guilt. Still, he managed to straighten his back to accept what had been coming for a long time with the last shred of dignity he had left. He was ready. He was in Samandriel's hands, and he knew that, even now, Samandriel would be nothing if not just. 

"Samandriel." He lowered his eyes as he greeted his brother and judge.

"Castiel." Samandriel's voice was softer than Castiel had expected, and that hurt more than anything he knew would come. 

For a moment, the room was silent.

"I am so very glad to see you alive."

Confused, Castiel looked up and was met by his brother's shining eyes and smile.

"We thought you lost in Purgatory, yet here you are. How did you manage to escape?" 

"I - " Still unsure of how to react to this unexpected greeting he looked over at Inias who beamed at him happily and then back to Samandriel who was patiently waiting for his reply.

"I don't know. I don't remember," he confessed.

Samandriel's eyes narrowed. His brother didn't believe him. Why would he?

"That is strange and alarming," Samandriel said slowly, and an unreadable look passed between the other two angels, before Samandriel returned his attention to Castiel. "But the important part for now is that you are here, safe and unharmed. You are unharmed, aren't you?"

This was wrong. This made no sense. Why would his brother care about his well being. 'Please, brother,' he wanted to say. 'I am weak. I can never atone for what I have done, and I have no right to ask for anything. But if you can find it in yourself to show me just one more act of kindness, have mercy and end my suffering.' The words didn't come.

"Purgatory didn't leave any permanent damage on my vessel or my grace," he confirmed instead.

Samandriel nodded. "You should still rest for a while."

A look of embarrassment suddenly crossed Samandriel's young face when he continued. "I'm afraid we may have to ask you for your help later. I wish we didn't, and I'm not even sure yet what it is exactly that we will ask of you but - "

"Samandriel, let him rest first." Inias interrupted, with what was probably the sternest tone anyone had ever heard him use, even though it was still quiet and soft. "He has been through enough for now."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry," Samandriel said, and took a step aside.

Castiel felt Inias's hand on his arm and let his kindest of brothers lead him past Samandriel to a narrow cot by the opposite wall. He couldn't have resisted had he wanted to. The last bit of will power had been drained from his mind and grace, and with it all energy he'd had left in him. He just felt empty, and tired, more tired than he ever had even during the short time he had been as good as human.

"You should try to sleep for a bit," Inias suggested, as he gently pushed him down on the surprisingly soft mattress. "Samandriel says it helps."

Castiel tried to focus on his brother's cerulean eyes that met his with so much kindness that Castiel wanted to weep. He couldn't bear the sight. He lowered his eyes, and looked at his hands instead while they clasped and unclasped the rough fabric of his coat.

"I don't understand, Inias," he whispered hoarsely.

"Don't burden yourself with it today. Samandriel shouldn't have mentioned anything yet. There is enough time to worry tomorrow. If you choose to help us."

Castiel forced himself to look at his brother again. "No, I mean - why? You and Samandriel, why do you show me kindness? You have to know that - I am broken, Inias. I have nothing left to offer you."

Inias shook his head slightly, his deep, soft eyes suddenly sad. "Oh, Castiel," he sighed. "Don't you see? You are our brother, and that is all we could ever ask of you."

When Inias wrapped a blanket around Castiel's shoulders his hand lingered, and for the first time in months Castiel remembered what warmth felt like. 

"Now lie down and try to sleep. We will be here when you wake up. I promise."


End file.
